e_sportsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
League of Legends
O jogo League of Legends (LoL) é um jogo eletrônico do gênero multiplayer online battle arena desenvolvido e publicado pela Riot Games para Microsoft Windows e Mac OS X. É um jogo free-to-play e inspirado no modo Defense of the Ancients de Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Em League of Legends, os jogadores assumem o papel de um personagem, chamado de "campeão", com habilidade únicas, que luta com seu time contra outros jogadores ou por campeões controlados pelo computador. No modo mais popular do jogo, o objetivo de cada time é destruir o nexus da equipe adversária, uma torre localizada na base e que é protegida por outros estruturas. Cada jogo de League of Legends é distinto, pois os campeões sempre começam fracos e progridem através da acumulação de ouro e da experiência ao longo da partida. League of Legends foi bem recebido desde o seu lançamento e sua popularidade cresceu ao decorrer dos anos. Em julho de 2012, League of Legends foi o jogo para computador mais jogado na América do Norte e Europa em termos de número de horas jogadas. Até janeiro de 2014, mais de 67 milhões de pessoas jogavam League of Legends por mês, 27 milhões por dia e mais de 7.5 milhões durante o horário de pico. League of Legends tem um cenário competitivo grande e ativo. Na América do Norte e Europa, a Riot Games organiza o League of Legends Championship Series, que consiste em 10 times profissionais de cada continente. Competições regionais semelhantes existem na China, Coreia, Taiwan e Sudeste da Ásia. Essas competições regionais levam os melhores times ao League of Legends World Championship, um campeonato mundial que ocorre anualmente. Em 2013, o prêmio do torneio foi de $1 milhão e teve 32 milhões de espectadores online. O torneio de 2014 teve o quinto maior prêmio da história de eSports, dando ao time vencedor 2.3 milhões de dólares. Jogabilidade Os jogos podem durar de 20 minutos a 1 hora, dependendo do mapa em que ocorre a partida. Os times são formados por 2 equipes iguais (5 personagens, chamados de campeões, em cada uma equipe, menos em Twisted Treeline, onde as equipes são formadas por três campeões de cada lado). Cada equipe começa num extremo do mapa, numa área chamada "Spawning Pool", perto do que é chamado de "nexus". O jogo é ganho quando um dos "nexus" é destruído ou quando alguma equipe desistir. Para lá chegar, a equipe tem de progredir através de uma série de torres inimigas e destruí-las. As torres estão normalmente localizadas nos três caminhos possíveis para chegar à base inimiga. Pelo caminho, os jogadores vão ganhando experiência e subindo de nível ao destruir torres, matar os jogadores adversários e creeps (pequenos NPC's que nascem periodicamente e tentam destruir as torres inimigas, também chamadas de minions). Matar inimigos fornece aos jogadores experiência e dinheiro com o qual podem comprar items no comerciante junto a "Spawning Pool", aumentar o poder de suas habilidades e assim fortalecer as estatísticas do seu campeão. A cada partida, os jogadores começam em nível 1 e podem atingir o nível máximo de 18. A conta do jogador também sobe de nível, ganha-se experiência em vitórias e derrotas de partidas. A conta inicia no nível 1 e pode chegar ao nível 30. Quanto mais nível a conta do jogador tem, mais opções de utilitários em jogo e pontos de habilidades para criar páginas de habilidades diferenciadas para cada campeão do jogador. Modalidades do jogo Existem seis modalidades de jogos: Blind Pick, Draft Pick, Ranked Solo, Ranked Team, Co-op vs Bot e Custom. * Blind Pick: é considerado o modo normal do jogo, nesse modo não é possível ver os quais personagens o time inimigo escolheu até o início do confronto. Neste modo, é possível que os mesmos personagens sejam pegos por times diferentes. * Draft Pick: neste modo há um capitão em cada time. Cada capitão (escolhido aleatoriamente) irá proibir 3 personagens de serem escolhidos, depois escolherá os heróis que serão utilizados por seu time. Diferente do Blind Pick, não é possível que o mesmo personagem seja escolhido por mais de um time. * Ranked Solo: esse modo possui o mesmo sistema de escolha do Draft Pick, porém você só pode jogar sozinho (solo) ou com apenas um parceiro (duo). Não é possível jogar nesse modo antes do level 30, além de ser preciso ter no mínimo 16 herois para jogar. Estas partidas são contabilizadas no sistema de pontos da Riot, denominado ELO, e quanto mais vitórias você tiver maior será seu ELO. Além de que você consegue ver os personagens dos inimigos. * Ranked Team: neste modo, o jogador já possui um time pré-definido. A diferença entre esse modo e Ranked Solo é que Ranked Team irá ganhar um ELO específico para o próprio time e não para o jogador. * Co-op vs IA: consiste em montar um time com você e mais quatro pessoas para jogar contra inteligência artificial. Geralmente esse modo é usado para testar algum personagem novo que o jogador tenha comprado ou queira testar uma estratégia diferente. * Custom: modo de jogo que pode ser completamente alterado pelo jogador, permitindo escolher qualquer personagem, número de inteligência artificial e tipo de jogo. Serve para o teste de estrategia. * ARAM: Modo de jogo onde é escolhido 1 personagem aleatório baseado nos personagem que o jogador possui, este personagem pode ser trocado entre os membros da equipa ou pode ser usado os reroll para escolher outro personagem aleatório, no entanto este sistema (reroll) está limitado até ao máximo de 2 por jogador, sendo que após usar-los é necessário acumular pontos para poder usar novamente, os pontos são ganhos jogado neste modo e é baseado no número de personagem que cada jogador possui, este modo é jogado no mapa Howling Abyss. * One for All: O mais recente modo de jogo lançado antes da season 4, o sistema inicial é igual ao draft ou ranked mode, cada capitão, irá proibir 3 personagens de serem escolhidos além disso existe 2 outros personagem que não podem ser usados sendo eles o karthus e o teemo (8 bans no total), de seguida procede-se a votação de qual o personagem que toda a equipa irá usar, este escolha é feita com base no número de votos, caso 3 jogadores selecionem um personagem este fica automaticamente aceite, caso contrario será escolhido aleatoriamente com base nos 3, 4 ou 5 personagens selecionados. Dominion Recentemente a Riot demonstrou um novo modo de jogo intitulado "Dominion". Este é um clássico modo de jogo de domínio de bases, no qual as equipes precisam dominar uma base e defende-la da equipe inimiga. O mapa consiste em 5 pontos para conquistar e defender, que são os seguintes: * O moinho: localiza-se no topo, e uma das mais prezadas, já que não está localizada em nenhum dos lados, tornando-se um dos pontos mais fáceis e, ao mesmo tempo, mais difíceis de se alcançar, pois é o mais longe de todos, para os dois lados; * A refinaria: localiza-se mais abaixo do Moinho, e fica no lado esquerdo, pertencendo, assim, ao Blue Team. É fácil de se atingir, já que possui um caminho livre até ele; * A pedreira: fica localizado na parte debaixo, a esquerda do mapa, pertencendo ao Blue Team. É muito útil, pois é localizada próxima ao Spawn Point dos champions, assim fazendo com que eles possam ir rapidamente até ela; * O ossuário: está posicionada no lado do Pink Team, sendo facilmente conquistada, por localizar-se próxima ao seu Spawn Point, porém muito prezada pelo time inimigo, por ser um lugar pouco provável de se atacar tendo, assim, o elemento surpresa * A perfuradora: fica localizada entre o Ossuário e o Moinho pertencendo, assim, ou Pink Team. Fácil de se atingir pelo Pink Team, por estar localizada próximo a este, e prezado pelo Blue Team, por ter caminho livre para este. Cada equipe começa com quinhentos pontos de vida em seu Nexus (cristal central de cada equipe). Quanto mais bases uma equipe domina, mais rápido os pontos de vida da equipe adversaria se esgotam. A partida acaba quando os pontos de vida chegam a 0. Mapas O jogo possui 4 mapas diferentes: * Summoner's Rift: o principal mapa do jogo, tendo partidas de 5 jogadores em cada equipe, onde é terreno para a maior parte das partidas, onde o objetivo é destruir o nexus da equipe adversária. É dividido em 3 lanes: top, mid e bot, por onde assim circulam minions. Cada lane possui 3 torres e um inibidor. Para que possa acessar o nexus e suas 15 torres, é necessário ter destruído ao menos um inibidor, que reaparece periodicamente, após ser destruído. Entre as lanes, fica a selva. Na selva, podemos encontrar, como destaque o Barão Nashor, que ao ser morto, concede uma grande quantidade de ouro para o time, além de um buff, que aumenta o poder de habilidade, força de ataque e regeneração de vida; o segundo destaque da selva é o Dragão, que ao ser morto, concede uma quantidade moderada de ouro para o time. * Twisted Treeline: palco para as partidas 3 contra 3. Assim como no summoner's rift, o objetivo é destruir o nexus da outra equipe, porém é dividido em apenas 2 lanes. Na selva, entre as duas lanes, tem dois pontos, que ao serem capturados, concedem bônus ao time que capturá-los. * Crystal Scar: Cenário do Dominion, uma modalidade 5 contra 5 onde o objetivo principal não é destruir a base inimiga, como nos mapas supracitados, mas sim, como sugere o próprio nome dominar o máximo dentre cinco pontos estratégicos do mapa. Cada equipe possui uma pontuação inicial máxima, e perde aquela cuja pontuação chegar a zero primeiro. Cada domínio de ponto e/ou morte pode fazer com que a equipe adquira pontos ou com que a equipe adversárias os perca, bem como há perda contínua de pontos para aquela equipe que possuir menos pontos dominados. Não há um meta específico conhecido e estipulado para essa modalidade, talvez pela inexistência de uma adesão maior dos jogadores em geral. * Howling Abyss: O mapa lançado recentemente pela riot games, tem temática voltada para as histórias de Freljord, assim como Summoner's Rift e Twisted Treeline o objetivo aqui é destruir o nexus inimigo, com 5 jogadores em cada equipe e uma única lane o mapa não deixa a desejar, com duração de 10 a 25 minutos pela facilidade que se tem de iniciar team fight's, aqui o jogador não necessita de tanta estratégia quanto nos outros mapas e é apenas imcubido de se dedicar ao trabalho em equipe, sendo impossibilitado de se curar ao voltar para base e só podendo comprar itens enquanto está morto ou um tempo depois de voltar a vida. A seleção de campeões deste mapa é sorteada com base nos campeões que o jogador já tem (salvo se o invocador acumulou pontos de troca de herói), muitas vezes a vitória depende da equipe que foi formada com os campeões. E-Sports No mundo do esporte eletrônico o modo de jogo oficial é como se fosse o Ranked Team com uma única diferença que em competições você não ganha ELO até mesmo porque isso é algo do jogo e não do mundo do e-Sports. O formato disputado é no mapa Summoner's Rift e podem ser jogos único se for em fase de grupos onde todos se enfrentam ou em playoffs(mata-mata) as equipes se enfrentam em formato melhor de três(ganha quem vencer dois jogos) e no formato melhor de cinco(ganha quem vencer três jogos). Pelo fato do League of Legends ser o jogo mais jogado no mundo e possuir um grande apoio da Riot quanto ao e-Sports o esporte eletrônico em sim ganhou muito público tornando não só o LoL, mas sim todos os jogos no meio bem conhecidos, com um público maior e por consequência mais patrocinadores.